The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Yogigi Snow.’
‘Yogigi Snow’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small white flowers with strong stiff plants, short, compact and mounded plant habit with a natural flowering season about the middle of September.
‘Yogigi Snow’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Yogigi White,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,435, and was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar in a controlled breeding program in Alva, Fla., in April 2007. The parent cultivar ‘Yogigi White’ has wider ray florets, shorter peduncles, and a couple days slower flowering response time.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Yogigi Snow’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in April 2007 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.